Cognitive formulations of social anxiety suggest that rumination following evaluative social events increases the negative self-appraisals of socially anxious individuals following social interactions, thus increasing their social fears. However, few data exist examining post-event rumination among individuals with social anxiety. Given the paucity of research, the current study draws on the depression literature, which has found that experimental work is crucial to understanding rumination. However, to date no experimental studies have been conducted on post-event rumination among individuals with social anxiety. The goal of the proposed research is to examine experimentally the effects of post-event rumination among individuals with social anxiety. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) to examine the effects of rumination on the mood of individuals with social anxiety following an evaluative event, 2) to examine the effects of rumination on perceived anxious sensations, negative self-appraisals, and recall of negative aspects of the event, and 3) to examine prospectively whether rumination increases the negative appraisals associated with social anxiety.